


Reunited On Opposite Sides

by Passionteaforapansexualweeb



Series: Edo-Tensei Draught [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Crying, Edo Tensei, Emotional Hurt, Family Feels, Gentle Kissing, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Borumitsu, Other, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, Secret Marriage, Temari Is Supportive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionteaforapansexualweeb/pseuds/Passionteaforapansexualweeb
Summary: Neji is woken to a familiar light - and sounds.Edo-tensei.He meets his niece and nephew.And rejoices in the basking light.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hiashi & Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji & Maito Gai | Might Guy & Rock Lee & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji & Nara Shikadai, Hyuuga Neji & Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji & Uzumaki Boruto, Hyuuga Neji & Uzumaki Himawari, Minor or Background Relationship(s), past Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Series: Edo-Tensei Draught [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859797
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Reunited On Opposite Sides

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post where Neji was brought back, Edo-tensei style, and he gets to meet all his family and... it's just a big ol' feels fest. I'm probably going to start a series where Boruto characters get to meet their family's dead member or something, like Shikadai meets Shikaku or Boruto meets his grandparents, Sarada and Itachi, Jiraiya, y'know. 
> 
> The first one is Neji, because... I love him. So much. Therefore, he's first.

Pale, lavender eyes fluttered open to a bright room.

_Where am I?_

_I'm supposed to be... dead..._

_How..._

_WHY?!_

"I see you're awake," an all-to familiar voice slithered. 

"Orochimaru." 

Sitting on a pedestal was the Snake Sannin themself, legs crossed, arms at his side. 

"Why," Neji paused. Talking seemed strange. He hadn't talked in... "Why... WHY AM I HERE? HOW AM I ALIVE? I'm supposed to be dead, and-"

"Edo-Tensei. I had Kabuto bring you back." 

"I... I... why me?! Why, of all people, me?!" the Hyuuga felt so many different emotions. 

_Confused._

_Upset._

_Happy?_

_Sick... in a way..._

"I wanted to die... for Hinata-sama... and Naruto! I couldn't let them die, I- I had to-" Neji ranted. Orochimaru sighed. 

"What about Shikamaru?" 

"Shi...ka...maru?"  
  


**Flashback:**

_"Hiashi-sama. I know you are probably wondering what I am doing in your clan's district. However," Shikamaru started. "I wish for your blessing to marry... Neji."_

_Hiashi was taken aback. For a second he thought that the Nara heir was asking for Hinata's hand. NEJI?!_

_The Hyuuga Head was extremely dumbfounded._

_"I... what for? And NEJI?!"_

_Hiashi watched as Shikamaru bit his lip, inhaling. "I ask for your blessing... for his hand in marriage. Neji is the love of my life... and with this war creeping forward... I wanted to at least become his husband before anything can possibly happen to us. Even if we're still teens... I still wish to be with him. He's... the person I need in my life. He's the one keeping me in check... making sure I'm eating... and getting rest. Without him, my life would be haywire. That is why I wish for your blessing."_

_"Did... did you already propose to him?" Hiashi asked._

_"I did... Hiashi-sama."_

_Shikamaru braced himself for the backlash._

_'Without **MY** consent?!'_

_'Marriage between two men shall never be accepted in the Hyuuga Clan!'_

_'I'm afraid that I don't approve of your marriage idea.'_

_'He must marry within the clan.'_

_"Then I give you my blessing. It seems like my nephew loves you just as much. I have a feeling that the two of you will be happy together. If he's happy then... that's all that matters to me."_

_Shikamaru's face was shocked for a second, before it became a face of gratitude._

_"Thank you, Hiashi-sama." he bowed deeply, hiding his smile. Hiashi couldn't help but smile as well. All he wanted was happiness for his nephew..._

_~_

_The Konoha 11 and the Sand siblings all stood in a secret part of the Nara forests, all dressed in their best clothes (with the exception of Naruto) watching as Neji and Shikamaru took the others hand, placing the rings on. In the back, Shikaku and Yoshino were watching with tears in their eyes, glad that their son had found his significant other. Asuma and Gai were already full-on sobbing, Kakashi and Kurenai getting a little teary-eyed at the vows._

_Yoshino, did have her set of anti-marriage reasons, but seeing Shikamaru look into Neji's eyes with so much emotion, she threw most of those away, even if she didn't get a grandchild out of this marriage. Shikaku didn't even care if he got a grandchild out of his son's marriage. All he cared about was how happy the two were together._

_After the Nara priest said a couple more words, he closed his book._

_"You may kiss your husband," he smiled._

_Shikamaru put a hand on Neji's waist, pulling him close._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_Neji brought his hands up to Shikamaru's face, pulling him into a kiss._

_The small group erupted into claps and cheers as they seperated. A vibrant blush was visible on Neji's face._

_"This is it... we're married now."_

_"Yes..."_

_Before they could do anything else, Naruto had wrapped his arms around the both of them._

_"AFTER-PARTY TIME!" he excitedly yelled._

_Neji and Shikamaru sighed. Naruto always had a huge gig for parties. Might as well get to that after-party._

**_~_ **

"I-is he..." Neji's memories of his husband came flooding back.

"Why don't you find out yourself?" Orochimaru smiled.

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, go back to the village." 

"I can't... I... I'm supposed to be dead

Pale, lavender eyes fluttered open to a bright room.

_Where am I?_

_I'm supposed to be... dead..._

_How..._

_WHY?!_

"I see you're awake," an all-to familiar voice slithered. 

"Orochimaru." 

Sitting on a pedestal was the Snake Sannin themself, legs crossed, arms at his side. 

"Why," Neji paused. Talking seemed strange. He hadn't talked in... "Why... WHY AM I HERE? HOW AM I ALIVE? I'm supposed to be dead, and-"

"Edo-Tensei. I had Kabuto bring you back." 

"I... I... why me?! Why, of all people, me?!" the Hyuuga felt so many different emotions. 

_Confused._

_Upset._

_Happy?_

_Sick... in a way..._

"I wanted to die... for Hinata-sama... and Naruto! I couldn't let them die, I- I had to-" Neji ranted. Orochimaru sighed. 

"What about Shikamaru?" 

"Shi...ka...maru?"  
  


**Flashback:**

_"Hiashi-sama. I know you are probably wondering what I am doing in your clan's district. However," Shikamaru started. "I wish for your blessing to marry... Neji."_

_Hiashi was taken aback. For a second he thought that the Nara heir was asking for Hinata's hand. NEJI?!_

_The Hyuuga Head was extremely dumbfounded._

_"I... what for? And NEJI?!"_

_Hiashi watched as Shikamaru bit his lip, inhaling. "I ask for your blessing... for his hand in marriage. Neji is the love of my life... and with this war creeping forward... I wanted to at least become his husband before anything can possibly happen to us. Even if we're still teens... I still wish to be with him. He's... the person I need in my life. He's the one keeping me in check... making sure I'm eating... and getting rest. Without him, my life would be haywire. That is why I wish for your blessing."_

_"Did... did you already propose to him?" Hiashi asked._

_"I did... Hiashi-sama."_

_Shikamaru braced himself for the backlash._

_'Without **MY** consent?!'_

_'Marriage between two men shall never be accepted in the Hyuuga Clan!'_

_'I'm afraid that I don't approve of your marriage idea.'_

_'He must marry within the clan.'_

_"Then I give you my blessing. It seems like my nephew loves you just as much. I have a feeling that the two of you will be happy together. If he's happy then... that's all that matters to me."_

_Shikamaru's face was shocked for a second, before it became a face of gratitude._

_"Thank you, Hiashi-sama." he bowed deeply, hiding his smile. Hiashi couldn't help but smile as well. All he wanted was happiness for his nephew..._

_~_

_The Konoha 11 and the Sand siblings all stood in a secret part of the Nara forests, all dressed in their best clothes (with the exception of Naruto) watching as Neji and Shikamaru took the others hand, placing the rings on. In the back, Shikaku and Yoshino were watching with tears in their eyes, glad that their son had found his significant other. Asuma and Gai were already full-on sobbing, Kakashi and Kurenai getting a little teary-eyed at the vows._

_Yoshino, did have her set of anti-marriage reasons, but seeing Shikamaru look into Neji's eyes with so much emotion, she threw most of those away, even if she didn't get a grandchild out of this marriage. Shikaku didn't even care if he got a grandchild out of his son's marriage. All he cared about was how happy the two were together._

_After the Nara priest said a couple more words, he closed his book._

_"You may kiss your husband," he smiled._

_Shikamaru put a hand on Neji's waist, pulling him close._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_Neji brought his hands up to Shikamaru's face, pulling him into a kiss._

_The small group erupted into claps and cheers as they seperated. A vibrant blush was visible on Neji's face._

_"This is it... we're married now."_

_"Yes..."_

_Before they could do anything else, Naruto had wrapped his arms around the both of them._

_"AFTER-PARTY TIME!" he excitedly yelled._

_Neji and Shikamaru sighed. Naruto always had a huge gig for parties. Might as well get to that after-party._

**_~_ **

"I-is he..." Neji's memories of his husband came flooding back.

"Why don't you find out yourself?" Orochimaru smiled.

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, go back to the village." 

"I can't... I... I'm supposed to be dead

... Hinata-sama and the others-"   
  
" **Go to the village. That is your objective.** " 

Neji gasped in shock as his body obeyed, moving on its own. He bowed, turned on his heels, and walked out of the room without thinking. 

_'This must...'_ Neji looked at his hands. Cracks ran along his fingers, almost like he was a porcelain doll. His hair was tied in a low ponytail, the hair tie loose. He wore a maroon/crimson robe over pale white satin robes similar to his past ninja attire. 

A white band covered his forehead where his seal once was. 

He continued walking out, ignoring the strange look a redhead girl gave him until he was finally out in a large field. Above him, a dove flew, landing on his shoulder. It tweeted, as if saying _'hello'_ or _'welcome back_.' 

Neji couldn't help but smile at the bird. Doves were normally kept in cages by higher, even middle-class people, trapped, only to be let out when dead. Seeing one in the wild, unbothered, was how the Hyuga felt right now. 

A cool breeze drifted past him, ruffling his robe, making his waist length hair flap to the side, hair tie gone with the wind, letting his hair flow freely. The dove tweeted again, taking off from his shoulder. 

It glided in a circle before coming back to Neji's shoulder. 

"Go," Neji gently tapped the bird. "Be free. Return to your family." 

The bird didn't budge. It only nuzzled its head against his finger. Neji sighed. 

"Go." 

The dove blinked. Neji blinked. Dove blinked. Neji blinked. Finally, the dove took off, leaving only a white feather behind. It fluttered down, brushing against Neji's nose, before slowly drifting to the ground. He knelt down, picking it up. Traces of grey lined pure white. He ran his fingers along the grain, bristling the fluff. 

Placing it in his robe, he leaped up onto a tree, taking in the area he was in. It was strange, not being able to use his Byakugan, but... it doesn't mean that he couldn't try to pretend to have it. No one else was around to see him repeatedly squint while saying 'BYAKUGAN!' over and over. 

Neji closed his eyes, before: 

"BYAKUGAN!" 

Black and white filled his senses. Wait... Neji's hands fluttered up to his eyes. The chakra veins were there. Not that this was new to him...

It was almost like he was in the same sort of position as his father, Hizashi. Though he was dead, he still had his Byakugan. And the seal...

THE SEAL! 

Neji removed his headband, feeling along his forehead. A small textured patch in the shape of the Hyuga Clan seal.   
  
Why hadn't the seal been removed? 

He died, the seal disappeared-

"-well Mitsuki and I had this date a couple days ago, and guess who crashed it? Sumire. _'B-boruto-kun! What are you doing with Mitsuki?'_ She was really annoying," a blond complained. A girl next to him smacked him. Raven hair, red glasses, and... 

_'An Uchiha crest?'_ Sure enough, on the back of her shirt was the Uchiha fan. 

"Anyways, I got to get home soon. It's my uncle's birthday today..." Boruto said. 

Neji's eyes widened. _It was his birthday today?!_

The Uchiha also seemed to remember that too. 

"Right! My mom is coming over to celebrate with everyone else too!" 

(t.b.c) 


End file.
